Two Hot Nannies and a Flying Baby Fry Some Demons
by gymlizzy
Summary: Sam and Dean have a baby sister, and because of John's death they're forced to look after her. They suddenly find out she has supernatural powers and now they have to take care of a powerful, yet adorable one year old.
1. Chapter 1

-CHAPTER ONE-

"Dean, how's MaryJo?" Sam asked, sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"She finally fell asleep. After like, five hours of screaming." Dean groaned, walking slowly into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly a loud wail echoed through the house. "Sam, you go deal with her…" Sam stood up wearily.

"We didn't think about the fact that Dad dying would mean we'd have to take care of a one-year-old." He said, trudging out of the room. The screams got louder as Sam walked down the hallway to MaryJo's room. Sam stumbled into the nursery and stepped next to the crib. MaryJo looked up at her big brother, tears staining her cheeks and her puffy red face a contrast to her bright green eyes, which were shiny with held back tears. Sam sighed softly and picked her up.

"Can't you sleep for ten minutes, MaryJo?" He whispered. The baby's crying quieted as Sam held her. MaryJo's eyes slowly closed while Sam hummed the only song he could think of, Dead or Alive. Sam slowly lowered her back into the crib, trying to make sure she stayed asleep. As soon as Sam pulled away from MaryJo, her eyes popped open and the bawling began again. Sam sighed and lifted her from the crib again. Sam walked out of the nursery and back into the kitchen.

"I don't think she wants to sleep, Dean." Dean was sitting at the table with his head down on his folded arms. "Dude!" Sam said, slapping his shoulder. Dean lifted his head, his eyes bleary.

"Sorry. Just trying to get some shut-eye." He said, standing up.

"I don't know what to do. She just won't stay asleep." Sam groaned. Dean took MaryJo from Sam.

"Listen kid, you're gonna go to sleep. You're gonna stay asleep. And you're gonna like it, alright?" He said, looking down at the baby. MaryJo blinked her big eyes and giggled. Dean sighed and then smiled.

"I'm going to try one more time. If she doesn't stay asleep this time, I don't know. Google it or something." Dean went back into MaryJo's room and sat down on the rocking chair. "You just love torturing us, don't you." He said softly. Dean rocked back and forth in the chair for a few minutes until MaryJo's eyes fluttered and then closed completely. He slowly stood up and gently laid her back into the crib.

"Please stay asleep…" Dean whispered. He slowly retreated from the room, still listening for the shrill screams that usually came after they put MaryJo back into the crib. No sound came from the nursery, so Dean closed the door as quietly as he could and sighed with relief


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER TWO-

Sam shot up and looked at the clock. He and Dean had both been sleeping for two hours. He rubbed his eyes and listened for the sound of MaryJo crying. Sam heard nothing, and that terrified him. He jumped up from the couch and smacked Dean, who was sleeping, curled up in the chair. Dean didn't move, so Sam smacked him harder.

"Dude, what the heck…" Dean grumbled.

"It's been two hours, and MaryJo hasn't made a sound. Something's wrong." Sam said. Dean's eyes immediately opened and he sprang up. Sam and Dean ran down the hall to the nursery and threw the door open. The room was complete chaos. The crib was knocked sideways, the rocking chair was smashed to bits and her teddy bear, Franklin was up in flames.

"MaryJo?!" Dean shouted. Sam pointed and rushed over to the wall, where MaryJo was seemingly floating. Sam snatched her and held her tightly.

"Dean, put out the fire!" Dean grabbed the burning teddy bear and stomped on it, extinguishing the flame. Dean looked around at the mess and then over to MaryJo. "What the heck happened in here?! Did MaryJo turn into a baby dragon or something?!" Sam looked just as baffled. "Is she now like Jack-Jack from The Incredibles? Is she a 'super-baby'?" Dean kept shouting.

"Dean! Shut up!" Sam shouted back. Dean calmed down a little, then leant down and picked up the half-burnt teddy bear.

"Sorry, Sammy." Dean said softly. Sam was visibly upset at the fact that the teddy bear, a gift to him from Mary, had burned, but he was trying not to react too much.

"Okay. Get MaryJo out of here and I'll try to clean up this mess." Sam left the room with MaryJo. Dean stood in the middle of the nursery and looked around, extremely confused about how MaryJo, their one-year old sister, had caused such a mess.


	3. Chapter 3

-CHAPTER THREE-

Sam and Dean sat at the kitchen table, Sam still holding MaryJo.

"Sooo…MaryJo is magical?" Dean queried.

Sam shrugged. "She's just a baby. I don't understand how she could've destroyed the nursery like that."

Dean ran his hands over his face. "Well, are we so sure if was MaryJo?" Sam shrugged again.

"Dude, who else would it have been? A demon? An angel? And also, it looked like MaryJo was floating. Floating, man! Unless she's possessed, I think our baby sister has some sort of special powers."

"I just...that can't be possible." Dean sighed. "I need a beer. You want one?" He asked, standing up and going to the fridge. Sam shook his head.

Dean took a swig of his beer as he sat back down.

"So what do we do about our magical baby sister?" Sam asked.

"Honestly Sammy, I've got no friggin idea. She floats randomly, she friggin breaks crap and lights stuff on fire. We can't leave her alone or she'll kill herself. One of us will have to keep an eye on her at all times." Dean said.

"And what happens if she does start floating?" Sam asked, looking down at MaryJo."

"Grab her. With your giant legs you could reach her if she was on the freakin ceiling." Dean chuckled.

Sam smiled, and then stopped. Flashbacks of Jess raced through his head as he thought of MaryJo floating to the ceiling.

Dean saw the pained look on Sam's face, so he waved his hands in front of Sam. "Dude, you okay?"

Sam blinked quickly, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said. "I think she's okay to put down now." Sam stood up and set MaryJo gently into her playpen. He turned around and glanced at Dean's beer.

"Think you could go for that beer now?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I could." Sam said.

Dean stood up and went to the fridge again. Sam ran his hands through his hair, a million thoughts running through his head.

"Dean, I think we should-" Sam started, but was cut off by the sound of flames bursting. He spun around and was greeted with the sight of MaryJo completely engulfed in flames.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, dropping the beer bottle and shattering it on the ground.

Sam bolted over to MaryJo and snatched her from the playpen. The flames immediately vanished, and MaryJo was completely unharmed.

Sam gulped in a breath as he clutched MaryJo tightly to his chest.

"Uh...don't put her down, Sammy." Dean said.


	4. Chapter 4

-CHAPTER FOUR-

Sam face was a mixture of sheer horror and panic. "What the crap?!" He shouted, still holding MaryJo close.

Dean looked extremely bewildered. "I have no friggin idea."

"I guess we can never leave her alone? Ever?"

Dean sighed. "Give her to me. You look exhausted, go sleep for a while. I'll make sure she doesn't explode...or something."

Sam handed MaryJo to Dean, and then went and collapsed onto the couch.

Dean paced the kitchen, MaryJo still in his arms. He stopped in the center of the room and then looked straight up. "This better work.." Dean breathed. "Castiel! I need to talk to you, Cas, now!"

There was a rustling of wings and Cas appeared behind Dean.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said as Dean turned.

"Cas, what's happening with MaryJo?!"

Cas just stared curiously at MaryJo, silent.

"Cas!"

Cas still didn't speak.

"Castiel, answer -" Dean started, but was cut off as MaryJo seemingly exploded into flames. Dean jumped, nearly dropping the baby in his surprise.

Cas's eyes widened as the flames disappeared. "Dean, it appears the child has learned how to spontaneously combust. Is that normal?"

Dean gave Cas a befuddled look.

"Dean, your baby is broken." Cas said, looking slightly worried. "Dean, why is your baby broken?!"

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. "That's what I was going to ask you, Cas! Can't you tell why?!"

Cas looked down at MaryJo and then back at Dean. "It appears she's been cursed."

"Cursed?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yes, that's what I said."

Dean sighed again. "By who?"

"A witch, Acantha."

"Never heard of her. But can you lift the curse from MaryJo?"

Cas stepped forward and laid two fingers on MaryJo's forehead.

"Well?" Dean asked, impatient.

"It doesn't seem to be working."

Suddenly an angel-dispelling rune appeared on MaryJo's forehead, and Castiel was thrown backwards into the wall.

The crash startled Sam awake, causing him to fall off the couch.

Sam gathered his wits and jumped up, looking strangely at Castiel, who was crumpled on the ground.

"Oh, hi Sam." Dean said.

Cas groaned and stood up slowly. "Good morning Sam. Sorry I woke you, but the child just slammed me into the wall."

Sam looked over at MaryJo, who giggled and squealed.

"She exploded while you slept, too." Cas said.

"We found out that she was cursed by a witch, A-Candy or whatever." Dean said.

"Acantha, Dean." Cas chimed in.

"Yeah, that. Anyway, Cas can't heal her for some stupid reason."

"There's an angel dispelling rune!" Cas chimed in again.

"Yeah, whatever."

Sam rubbed his eyes. "So how do we lift the curse from her?"

"I'm not sure. I've always been able to lift witch curses." Cas said.

Dean groaned. "Cas, you're really unhelpful today. Sam, go find any books on witches. I'll stay here with MaryJo so she doesn't…explode again."

Sam nodded, grabbed the keys to the Impala and left.

Cas stood near the wall, still staring at MaryJo.

"Cas, what the heck, dude. Why are you eyeing her like that?!"

Cas tore his eyes from MaryJo and looked at Dean. "I'm trying to understand why an angel dispelling rune appeared on her forehead, and who put it there."

Before Dean could speak, the front door flew open. In stepped Crowley and two of his demons.

"Hello, boys."


	5. Chapter 5

**-CHAPTER FIVE-**

"Crowley, what are you doing here?" Dean growled.

"Well, that's no way to greet your BFF. Squirrel, where's Moose?" Crowley said.

Dean backed farther into the kitchen, trying to get as far away from Crowley as he could.

"Oh, Pigeon, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see you here." Crowley sneered.

Castiel looked curiously at Crowley and then back to Dean, who was still slowly backing away.

"Crowley, why are you here?" Castiel said.

"I'm here for Larvae."

Dean's expression changed from confusion to anger. "You are not taking MaryJo."

Crowley took a few steps towards the kitchen. "Oh Squirrel, of course I'm not taking her. That's what my minions are here for." He said, snapping his fingers. The demons started towards Dean and MaryJo.

"Dean, run!" Cas shouted. He drew a blade from his coat.

"Hm…no thanks!" Crowley said, smiling. He flicked a finger, and Cas went flying backwards, crashing into the same wall he was thrown into just minutes before.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, but Cas had been knocked unconscious. He turned towards the demons, quickly coming closer.

"It's no use, Dean. Give up the child, or you'll both die." Crowley said.

Dean looked around and realized he'd been backed into a corner. He gripped MaryJo tightly and prepared to run.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You just can't make this easy on us, can you?" Crowley's voice sounded through the house.

Dean swallowed uneasily, but didn't move.

"Okay, suit yourself." Crowley said. He snapped his fingers and Dean immediately felt a sharp pain in his head. He fell to the ground and his grip on MaryJo loosened. The corners of Dean's vision began going dark. He could see the demons taking MaryJo from him.

"W-wait…n-no…" Dean's voice was faint and weak. All of the sudden he heard MaryJo shrieking. He strained to clear his vision and sit up. Dean heard the demons start shouting in pain, and then fall to the ground.

Slowly Dean's vision cleared and he sat up to see his baby sister sitting between the cooling corpses of two demons, chewing on her own hand and whining while a shocked Crowley looked on.

Dean got to his feet. He strode over to MaryJo and picked her up.

"What...what just happened?!" Crowley exclaimed.

"My baby sister just fried your demons with her magical baby powers, that's what happened."

At that moment, Sam walked in through the open doorway. His gaze flicked from Dean, to Crowley, to the bodies on the ground, and then back to Dean.

"Uh...what'd I miss?


	6. Chapter 6

**-CHAPTER SIX-**

Dean nervously clutched MaryJo in his arms. "Dude...MaryJo just killed the demons with...magical, fiery baby powers or something!"

Crowley looked exasperated. He snapped his fingers and disappeared, but the boys didn't seem to notice.

"Dean…what's happening with MaryJo?!" Sam asked anxiously.

"I don't know, but whatever's going on needs to be stopped before she hurts herself, or worse."

Sam looked around the room. "Where's Cas?"

Dean pointed across the living room, where Cas, once again, was crumpled on the ground.

Sam went over and woke Castiel up.

Cas stood, disheveled and confused.

"You got knocked out again, bud." Sam said, clapping Cas on the back.

Cas was visibly uncomfortable at Sam's "manly" display of affection.

"Cas. What do we do?! How do we 'un-curse' MaryJo?" Dean asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Cas sighed but didn't speak.

Sam then noticed that Cas's shoulder was sticking out at an odd angle.

"Uh, Cas? I think your shoulder might be dislocated."

Castiel looked down at his shoulder. "Oh." was all he replied with.

Without blinking an eye, Cas grabbed his own arm with his other hand and wrenched his shoulder back into the socket.

"There." He said proudly.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, a mixture of shock and confusion on their faces, but Cas didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, about the child. One of you needs to stay here with her at all times, never taking an eye off of her. The other, come with me to figure out what needs to be done so we can fix her."

"I'll stay here with her." Sam volunteered, stepping forward and lifting MaryJo from Dean's arms.

"Sam, are you sure?" Dean asked nervously. "I can stay if you want to go with Cas. You might fall asleep or something…"

"Dude, I'll be fine." Sam reassured, holding MaryJo close. "I'll just slap myself if I start getting tired. And I'll never put her down, or at least never take my eyes off of her."

Dean still looked distressed. "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded. "You go with Cas. I'll head over to the bunker, it's safer there."

Dean sighed heavily. "Okay. If you're sure it'll be okay."

Sam nodded again. "I'm sure."

Dean, always the protective parent, chimed in again. "Make sure you don't leave the bunker, and that all of the doors are locked. And also -"

"Dean, dude. Chill. We'll be okay. You guys go figure out what to do. The sooner you guys leave, the sooner she's cured."

Dean nodded and handed Sam the keys to the Impala, then turned to Cas.

"Let's go."

Cas grasped Dean's shoulder, and with a rustle of wings they disappeared.

Sam took a deep breath and looked down at the seemingly innocuous child he held in his arms. "Please chill for a while, kid."

MaryJo blinked her big green eyes and smiled, the picture of perfect innocence.

Sam grabbed his jacket and departed for the bunker.


	7. Chapter 7

**-CHAPTER SEVEN-**

When Sam got to the bunker, the first thing he did was lock all of the doors and windows, just as Dean reminded him.

Sam sat down at the table and opened his laptop. "Let's see if I can find anything about this witch…" he muttered to himself.

He searched for ten minutes without coming across anything. MaryJo then started to fuss softly.

Sam didn't notice and continued to browse the web.

MaryJo's fussing got louder and eventually turned into screams.

Sam pushed his laptop away and jumped up.

"Nononono, MaryJo. Don't cry, pleaaaase don't cry." Sam begged.

MaryJo continued to wail. Sam desperately searched for a way to quiet MaryJo.

He noticed a half-drunk bottle of beer on the table, presumably left there by Dean. How Dean didn't manage to finish a beer, Sam didn't know.

Sam remembered once when Dean gave the shape-shifter baby alcohol to soothe it.

"I wonder if that would work…after all, MaryJo is a Winchester…"

Sam reached over and grabbed the bottle. He got a little bit of beer onto his finger and stuck his finger in the wide open mouth of screaming MaryJo.

MaryJo stopped screaming long enough to stare curiously up at Sam, but then she coughed, spit up onto Sam's lap and started crying again.

"Ugh," Sam exclaimed, jumping up. "I shouldn't have followed Dean's way. It rarely ever works."

MaryJo continued to shriek, tears streaming down her chubby cheeks.

Sam struggled to calm the crying baby. He attempted to feed her but she just spit it up. He checked her diaper, tried playing with her and tried to make her sleep but it was to no avail.

After a while Sam was just pacing through the bunker, with MaryJo still shrieking.

Sam was exasperated. He dropped himself into a chair and sat MaryJo on the table in front of him.

Sam gave MaryJo a pen to play with, hoping it would make her shut up.

(It didn't.)

MaryJo threw the pen and it hit Sam square in the eyeball.

"Holy mother of sh-" Sam yelled in pain, his hands flying to his eye.

MaryJo started laughing.

"Glad my extreme pain brings you joy, kid."

MaryJo was still laughing. It was a nice change from the loud screaming and crying that was happening just five minutes ago.

Sam laughed too, until he remembered what happens when MaryJo laughs too much.

"Crap, please don't explode again…" He whispered, tense.

MaryJo's laughter quieted, and finally stopped. She yawned and rubbed her eye with a tiny fist.

"Maybe you'll fall asleep now?" Sam hoped.

He took MaryJo into his arms and started rocking her slowly. Her eyelids fluttered, and eventually shut completely.

The steady, heavy breathing coming from her tiny body indicated that she was sound asleep.

Sam heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank Chuck...maybe now I can finally get some work done around here."


End file.
